Um grande amor supera a dor?
by Luh Hyuuga
Summary: “O amor é o nosso estado natural quando não optamos pela dor, pelo medo ou pela culpa.” – Hinata se encontrava na mais profunda solidão, mas ganhou uma nova chance de ser feliz.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence. Mas o Sasuke é meu Ò.ó

Espero que gostem e bom... vamos lá:

-

**UM GRANDE AMOR SUPERA A DOR?**

-

Vou contar uma história que, com toda a certeza, não é um conto de fadas. Mas vamos ver como uma aparente tragédia, pode se tornar uma linda história de amor e determinação.

-

Bom, vamos começar do começo:

Hinata Hyuuga tinha apenas 10 anos, com seus grandes olhos perolados e um sorriso fácil, era uma garota alegre e cativante. Vivia com seu irmão, Neji, 13 anos, e com seu pai, Hiashi, na pequena cidade de Konoha, no Japão. A casa onde moravam, ficava dentro da fazenda dos Uchihas, onde seu pai trabalhava cuidando dos animais.

A família estava sob uma enorme sombra de tristeza. A mãe, Sayuri, os havia abandonado, há apenas seis meses, ela dizia que amava as crianças, mas se cansara da rotina cansativa, que geralmente significava trabalho interrupto, sete dias por semana. Hiashi, saia de casa as 2 horas da manhã, trabalhava seis horas e depois voltava a sair as 14 horas para outro turno de seis horas de trabalho.

Ultimamente, estavam tendo poucas notícias de Sayuri, mesmo que a mesma estivesse morando a apenas uma hora de distância. Os Hyuuga não tinha telefone na casa, usavam o da fazenda.

Além de causar triste nas crianças, a ausência de Sayuri, havia deixado Hiashi arrasado, ele já não se importava com os horários desgastantes de trabalho.

Trabalhava junto ao dono da fazenda, Fugaku Uchiha, Hiashi supervisionava a alimentação dos animais e a ordenha das vacas, além de ser encarregado de ministrar a medicação de 150 vacas e esquematizar a ordenha.

Apesar das queixas de Sayuri, Hiashi se dedicava a outras atividades, além do trabalho. Ele queria que seus filhos tivessem vida melhor que a dele, só de trabalho. Ele conseguiu vagas para os filhos, nos times esportivos da região.

Os dois irmãos se davam muito bem, Neji cuidava dos pequenos filhotes de coelho da irmã, e Hinata dos cachorros do irmão. Mas cada um tinha seus interesses. Neji adorava andar de bicicleta, pescar no lago da fazenda e sair para caçar com sua espingarda de ar comprimido. Hinata adorava a escola, e tinha sonhos ambiciosos.

Dando comida aos bezerros, criando coelhos, ou simplesmente apreciando o verão, Hinata e Neji levavam uma vida tranqüila e calma, onde ignoravam o mundo ao redor. E como muitos, que viviam ao redor da fazenda naquele verão de 2004, falavam: Nada de ruim poderia acontecer por aqui.

OoOoOoO

Fugaku Uchiha havia posto um anúncio no jornal, á procura de um ajudante para a fazenda. Muitos ligaram, mas uma pessoa em especial se destacou. Ele ficou impressionado com a experiência de KabutoYakushi e pensava em contrata-lo.

Uma das referências de Kabuto era positiva. No entanto, o mesmo não ocorreu com Asuma Sarutobi, dono de uma fazenda muita famosa em Konoha. Sarutobi se recusou a falar de Kabuto para o Uchiha, ele alegou que foi instruído por seus advogados a não dar referencias, nem boas nem más.

O Uchiha não gostou de resposta de Sarutobi, mas continuava interessado em contratar Kabuto. E lhe pediu, que viesse para uma entrevista na fazenda, com ele e o Hiashi.

Depois da entrevista, Kabuto conseguiu o emprego. E ganhou um pequeno trailer para morar, ficava a apenas 2 quilômetros da fazenda. Era um belo passeio de bicicleta através da estrada principal de Konoha, por onde Kabuto passava na calada da noite.

Ninguém havia idéia do monstro que agora morava entre eles.

OoOoOoO

KabutoYakushi logo provou que trabalhava muito bem, e se adaptou rapidamente ao lugar. Agindo sempre de forma simpática, em pouco tempo ficou conhecendo todos os vizinhos. Sempre tinha balas para dar ás crianças.

Mas Hinata Hyuuga, parecia sentir algo ruim perto de Kabuto. Sempre procurava ficar perto do pai e do irmão, quando ele estava por perto. Hiashi perguntou uma vez o porque desse medo. Ela disse, que havia visto o Yakushi rondando sua casa. O pai ignorou, não havia motivos para desconfiar.

Os adultos deviam aprender a ouvir as crianças.

OoOoOo

No fim da tarde do dia 6 de fevereiro de 2004, uma quinta-feira, Kabuto disse a Hiashi que iria ao centro de Konoha para a apresentação de uma banda, em um cervejaria. Hiashi se ofereceu para leva-lo, então Kabuto colocou sua bicicleta na traseira da caminhonete de Hiashi, e os dois foram para a cervejaria.

Vejo você pela manhã – disse o Hyuuga, enquanto Kabuto tirava a bicicleta do carro, e foi embora.

Enquanto bebia um chope, Kabuto se mostrava ausente. Logo depois, foi para outra cervejaria. Há pessoas que falam que o viram bebendo ou se drogando, mas nenhuma afirma que ele estivesse bêbado ou fora de controle.

O que se sabe é que, no silêncio da noite, Kabuto tomou a estrada principal em direção á fazenda. A noite estava úmida, o chão cheio de poças, depois de muitos dias de chuva. Ele se dirigia á fazenda Uchiha, á casa dos Hyuuga, onde Hinata e Neji dormiam. Ele sabia que aquela hora da madrugada, o pai deles estaria fora, trabalhando no estábulo.

Também sabia que o barulho das máquinas de ordenha, impediria que o pai dos meninos ouvisse qualquer barulho vindo da casa. E sabia que a família não tinha telefone.

Normalmente, Neji Hyuuga dormia em seu próprio quarto, mas naquele dia, como tinha esquecido de limpar a gaiola dos coelhos, o quarto estava fedendo. Neji pediu a Hinata para dormir no quarto dela, na parte de baixo do beliche. Ela deixou e foi dormir em cima. Eles foram para a cama pouco depois dos pais deles, que foi dormir ás 9 horas da noite.

Hiashi foi espiar as crianças á 1h40 da madrugada, antes de sair para trabalhar. Como sempre, deixou a luz do corredor acesa e saiu, trancando a porta.

Pouco tempo depois do Hyuuga começar a ordenha, Kabuto se esgueirou para dentro da casa, subiu por uma das janelas e pulou.

De repente, Neji foi acordado por um golpe violento, e logo sentiu a lâmina de uma faca penetrar sua pele. Aterrorizado, morrendo de dor e sem entender o que acontecia, abriu os olhos e viu o rosto de Kabuto, o empregado simpático, que tantas vezes lhe dera balas.

Kabuto enfiou a faca repetidas vezes no corpo de Neji, até que o menino desabou, junto com o beliche. Apesar da dor terrível, ele tentou se arrastar em direção á porta. Kabuto percebeu o movimento, pulou sobre o menino, e voltou a esfaqueá-lo, Neji ficou imóvel, esperando o homem se afastar. Logo, ele novamente começou a se arrastar em direção ao outro quarto.

Num ataque de loucura, Kabuto saltou sobre o garoto, lhe cortando o pescoço. Sem poder se mover e quase desmaiando, Neji pode ouvi os gritos da Hinata, enquanto era arrancada da cama.

Hinata conseguiu correr, e foi em direção ao quarto do pai, esquecendo que ele não estava em casa. Foi quando se viu acuada, com Kabuto a olhando como um animal. E agindo como tal, a estuprou na cama do pai.

Depois disso, voltou ao quarto, onde estava Neji, e o chutou para ter certeza que ele estava morto. Instantes depois, o garoto abriu os olhos, e viu a irmã correndo para fora da casa, com o pijama rasgado, e com o Kabuto em seu encalço. Desapareceram na escuridão.

Com 20 facadas, além do corto imenso no pescoço, alguns ferimentos foram tão profundos que perfuraram seu pulmão. Neji Hyuuga estava escorrendo sangue, á beira da morte.

Do lado de fora, Hinata havia conseguido se esconder em um bosque de pinheiros, quase a um quilômetro de sua casa. Observava apavorada, Kabuto a procurando com puro ódio no olhar. Depois de alguns minutos ele desistiu, e saiu em disparado ao lado contrário da casa. Hinata mesmo aterrorizada voltou correndo para casa, tinha que salvar seu irmão.

Neji se recusava a morrer, e se arrastara em direção ao telefone, que seu pai havia instalado há poucos dias em casa. Enquanto esperava o socorro, observou, tranqüilizado, a irmã correr em sua direção. E ali ficaram, abraçados. Com Hinata rezando por seu irmão, e ele agradecendo por ela estar viva.

OoOoOoO

Eles sobreviveram se é o que querem saber. Mas para Hinata, muitos mais que sua inocência foi perdida naquele dia.

Neji conseguiu superar fácil, mesmo com o corpo repleto de cicatrizes. Agora com 18 anos, é confiante e corajoso, e sempre procura estar perto de sua irmã.

Já Hinata, perdeu sua vontade de viver naquele dia. Está com 15 anos, e é um amor de pessoa. Mas não sorri mais, e se afogou na mais profunda solidão.

Mas talvez a chegada de um garoto na cidade de Konoha, possa mudar a vida desses dois irmãos.

* * *

**N/A:** Aee primeira fic de drama (e a segunda, no geral ¬¬)

Espero de coração que gostem, ela foi inspirada em uma reportagem que li em uma revista a pouco tempo. A garota da história morreu, mas eu não poderia fazer isso com a Hina né !!

Não sou muito boa em escrever drama, prefiro comédia, mas vamos ver no que dá.

Por favor, MANDEM REVIEWS '-' hehe

Já nee


	2. Vazio

Hinata abriu os olhos vagarosamente, e fitou o teto branco de seu quarto. Estava cansada, há muito tempo não tinha uma tranqüila noite de sono. Revirou-se na cama, tentando dormir. Acabou por desistir, estava acordada desde as 4 da manhã, mas não sentia um pingo de sono. Resolveu se levantar.

Dirigiu-se ao banheiro, e tomou um longo banho, sentiu o corpo relaxar, o cansaço foi embora, pelo menos por alguns minutos.

Enrolou-se em uma toalha, e abriu a porta de correr de seu guarda-roupa. Pegou seu uniforme escolar, uma saia preta com pregas, pouco acima do joelho, uma camiseta branca, e um casaco também preto, que ela constantemente usava, deixando de usa-lo apenas quando o calor do verão se fazia insuportável.

Trocou-se devagar, afinal, tinha tempo de sobra. Mirou-se no espelho, seus perolados olhos, estavam rodeados por enormes olheiras, seu rosto incrivelmente branco moldado pelo comprido cabelo preto azulado. Abaixou o olhar rapidamente, se achava uma garota sem atrativo algum.

Logo depois de terminar de se arrumar, foi verificar seu material. Tentava ignorar o aperto incomodo no estomago, era o primeiro dia no 1° ano do ensino médio. Seria apenas um ano como todos os outros, pessoas a encarando com pena; - e em sua maioria – pessoas que nem a enxergavam.

Ouviu barulhos vindos da cozinha, sorriu miúdo, provavelmente era seu irmão, tentando preparar o café da manhã. Mesmo não tendo talento algum para cozinhar, Neji garantia que sabia, e como era o mais velho, não devia deixa-la mexer com o fogo. Mas sempre a contra gosto, permitia que o ajudasse.

- Bom dia, Hina – ele falou, enquanto tentava desgrudar o ovo da frigideira – acordou cedo.

- É, um pouco – falei, e peguei a frigideira das mãos dele – não devia se arrumar?

- Ah é – tenho certeza que esqueceu que hoje tem aula – eu já volto.

Preparava o café, enquanto me perdia em lembranças.

Neji havia perdido um ano com plásticas e operações. Fora difícil, mas nunca o ouvimos reclamar, sempre falava que faria tudo novamente, tinha valido a pena. Nesses momentos, me perguntava se realmente havia valido a pena. Ele estaria em situação melhor, se não tivesse tentado me ajudar.

Mas apesar de tudo, ele superou. Voltou aos estudos, ainda está no 3º ano, mas é um dos melhores alunos. Conseguiu uma namorada linda, Tenten. Ela era minha melhor amiga, e ainda é, sempre esteve ao nosso lado, assim acabaram se apaixonando. Ele não podia ter ficado com alguém melhor.

- Está tudo bem? – ele perguntou, enquanto tomávamos café.

- Sim. Papai virá almoçar?

- Não, almoçará no trabalho.

- Como sempre. E a mamãe?

- Ficou de plantão ontem á noite, daqui a pouco está em casa.

Papai se sente culpado por tudo que houve, e sempre faz o possível para termos uma vida melhor. Ele voltou com a mamãe, como alguns falam, o sofrimento aproxima as pessoas. Ela se formou em medicina, sempre falara que não voltaria aquela vida entediante. É, todos superaram.

Menos eu.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Olhando a paisagem pela janela do carro, tentava esquecer o inferno que seria minha vida daqui em diante.

Meu pai decidira que passei tempo demais fora de casa – ignorando o fato que fora ele mesmo que me mandara para o internato em Tóquio – e me trouxe para Konoha novamente.

Senti falta de nossa fazenda, mas o orgulho nunca me deixaria admitir. Se ele não me queria por perto cinco anos atrás, porque iria querer agora?

Tenho certeza de que Konoha não mudara nada, a mesma gentinha insuportável, cuidando da vida alheia, típico de uma cidade pequena.

Mirei o nascer do sol, em Tóquio dificilmente tinha tempo, e vontade, para apreciar qualquer vista que seja. Mas ter essa visão realmente valia a pena.

- Senhor Uchiha chegaremos em meia hora á Konoha, sugiro que o senhor se troque.

Teria que ir direto para o colégio quando chegasse, meu pai não admitiria que perdesse o primeiro dia de aula. Olhei meu uniforme, uma calça jeans azul escura, uma camiseta branca com o emblema do colégio, e um casaco azul marinho. Ignorei o casaco, e me troquei.

Não estava com a mínima vontade de ir, em uma cidade pequena, qualquer pessoa nova chamava muita atenção. Não era tímido, mas odiava ser o centro das atenções. Simplesmente ignorava a todos, e queria que fizessem o mesmo com ele.

Tinha a impressão de que grandes surpresas o aguardavam, esse ano, em Konoha.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

O céu estava com algumas nuvens, aquele dia prometia ser quente. Apreciava aquele vento morno, que fazia seus cabelos ficarem desalinhados. Não dava a mínima.

O caminho para a escola não era longo, então andavam lentamente, apenas curtindo a presença um do outro.

- Hinaaa!! Nejii!! – ouvimos uma voz já conhecida, gritando.

Naruto Uzumaki, um garoto de cabelos loiros, e olhos azuis cativantes – na opinião de Hinata - vinha correndo, arrastando Tenten, com cabelos castanhos e grandes olhos cor-de-chocolate – coisa que Neji constantemente lembrava - , que lhe pedia para falar baixo.

- Desculpem o escândalo – ela falou, não antes de dar um caloroso beijo no Neji, e um abraço em mim.

- Tudo bem – falei com um sorriso, logo depois senti alguém me abraçando, e rodopiando.

- Senti saudades Hina.

- Solte ela Naruto, vai machuca-la – ouvi o Neji falar, zangado.

- Machucou?

- N-não – não pude evitar corar, quando notei que ele estava próximo demais.

- Ah senti falta de vocês. O que fizeram nas férias? – ele perguntou, com seu costumeiro sorriso.

Conversávamos, ou melhor, eles conversavam enquanto eu os observava. Eu tinha muita sorte de ter pessoas como eles perto de mim. Naruto com sua alegria que contagia a todos, Tentem simpática e meiga, e Neji com sua coragem e determinação.

Mas mesmo com todos eles perto de mim, eu ainda sentia um grande vazio. Faltava alguma coisa.

**OoOoOoO**

Estava sentada na última carteira da fileira, ao lado da janela. Adorava olhar o céu. Ouvia Tenten e Naruto discutindo sobre algo, estavam sentados ao seu lado. Tivera sorte de pegarem a mesma sala.

- Ohayo – disse a professora Anko, enquanto adentrava a sala – Bem vindos – e olhou para nós, e soltou um suspiro –Uzumaki e Mitsashi podem se sentar.

Nesse instante, Naruto e Tenten notaram que eram os únicos em pé, e sentaram-se rapidamente, corados.

- Bom, começaremos o ano letivo com...

Começou a falar, mas foi interrompida por alguém batendo na porta.

- Ah senhor Uchiha, creio que em Tóquio não lhe era permitido chegar atrasado.

- Não. Desculpe-me.

- Tudo bem. Entre.

Ainda olhava para fora, e apenas ouvia o dialogo.

- Bom, alunos, este é seu mais novo colega. Sasuke Uchiha.

No instante em que ouvi o nome, o mirei. O cabelo preto azulado caindo rebeldemente sobre a testa, os olhos negros transbordava frieza. Havia algo nele que me impedia de parar de olhar.

- Sente-se em frente á senhorita Hyuuga.

Ergui a mão, para lhe mostrar quem era. No instante em que nossos olhos se encontraram. Senti um arrepio inevitável.

Quando chegou perto o bastante, para sentir seu perfume. Ele me olhou novamente, e ficou pálido, mais do que já era. Nesse instante, um lampejo de memória se acendeu em minha mente.

Eu o conhecia. Daquela noite.

* * *

**N/A **Foi um sacrifício escrever, não tenho talento algum pra drama. E bom, saiu essa coisa estranha.

Desculpem a demora, espero que gostem *-*

Hermirooh, Elara-chan, Rukia-sama e Hanae Ichihara – Briigada pelas reviews gentee. Ameii elas =D

Bom...Mandem reviews, e deixem essa autora baka mt feliz =D

Ja nee


	3. Lembranças

"Sasuke andava sozinho, pelos arredores da fazenda Uchiha. Era de madrugada, mas não se importava, era o melhor horário para se andar, sem ninguém lhe importunando.

Aproximava-se da casa de um dos empregados de seu pai, Hiashi Hyuuga, quando vira uma garota sair correndo da casa e logo sendo seguida por um homem. Correu para dentro da casa, e vira um corpo ensangüentado perto de um dos quartos, assustado, não lhe ocorreu verificar se estava vivo, apenas concluiu que a garota corria perigo.

Decidira seguir pelo caminho que os dois haviam corrido, não havia nada a perder.

Não vira a garota, mas o homem parecia procurar algo desesperadamente. Escondeu-se atrás de uma árvore, tomando o cuidado de não fazer barulho, algo lhe dizia que se o fizesse, morreria. Olhando cuidadosamente ao redor, procurava a garota também, se pudesse, faria o possível para ajuda-la. Alguns segundos depois, vislumbrou dois orbes perolados perto de algumas árvores, que seguiam o homem, assustados. Demorou um pouco para concluir que era a garota, olhos desta cor não são comuns. Ela estava praticamente na frente do homem, apenas um pouco encoberta pela escuridão e troncos de árvores, mas ele estava tão nervoso que não olhava nada atentamente.

Alguns minutos depois, ele pareceu desistir. Virou a costa para a garota, e andou alguns metros. Nesse instante, a garota saiu correndo em direção á casa, ele estacou e fez menção de se virar, pensei rápido, se ele se virasse veria a garota e com toda a certeza iria atrás dela.

- Eii – falei sem pensar, no instante que ele me olhou, sai correndo. O senti me seguindo, mas consegui despistar. Não o vi mais.

Voltei para a casa, e encontrei a garota abraçada com um garoto coberto de sangue, que depois descobri ser o irmão dela. Ela me olhou assustada, e fez menção de gritar. Apenas fiz sinal para que se calasse.

- Ele está vivo?

- S-sim.

- Deixa que eu fique com ele, vá para a casa principal, e chame meu pai, o senhor Uchiha. Tenho certeza que ele dará um jeito naquele homem.

- Não, mas...

- Já telefonou para um hospital? – falei, quando vi o telefone ao lado deles.

- Sim.

- Então, vá e chame meu pai. Eu cuido dele. Prometo.

Ela pareceu um pouco relutante, mas logo saiu correndo para fora. Coloquei o garoto entre minhas pernas, tentando não movimenta-lo muito. Logo ouvi o barulho das sirenes. "

**OoOoO**

Nos encaramos por alguns momentos, tenho certeza que ambos lembravam daquele dia. Mas ele logo se recuperou, foi como se estivesse parado ali agora. Olhou-me com profunda frieza.

- Perdeu alguma coisa? – ele perguntou, antes de sentar.

Corei, e abaixei os olhos. Com toda a certeza, ele não era mais aquele garotinho.

Enquanto as horas passavam lentamente, eu tentava esquecer as lembranças que voltavam a minha mente mais vivas do que nunca. Com o passar anos, eu simplesmente aprendi a não pensar naquele dia, sempre quando vinha alguma imagem em minha mente, eu fazia algo e tentava me distrair. Nunca consegui evitar os pesadelos, apenas tentava não gritar quando eles aconteciam. Lembro-me que durantes alguns meses, eu acordei no meio da noite para vomitar, tomava vários banhos ao dia, sentia absoluto nojo do meu corpo. Sofria em silêncio, não queria fazer meus pais se sentirem mais culpados. Mas agora não consigo simplesmente esquecer, ver esse garoto fez as lembranças voltarem com toda força.

Kabuto me tirando a força da cama, machucando o Neji, no quarto de meu pai, a dor, o cheiro pútrido que exalava dele, a perseguição. Tudo estava tão vivo.

Perdida em pensamentos olhei subitamente para frente. O Kabuto me observava, com aquele sorriso assustador no rosto. Simplesmente gritei desesperada.

E logo me senti ser chacoalhada.

- Hyuuga... Hinata. Acorda, Hinata.

Abri os olhos, e notei muitos alunos me olhando assustados. Naruto e Tenten ao meu lado, preocupados, e o Uchiha me olhando indiferente a minha frente. Estava caída no chão, nos braços do professor Kakashi.

- Você está bem Hinata?

- O-o que houve? – sussurrei, muito constrangida, odiava ser o centro das atenções, e agora todos estavam me observando.

- Notei que havia cochilado, e vim lhe acordar. Então, você subitamente começou a gritar – ele me olhou com pena. Senti um aperto no estômago - Quer ir embora?

- E-eu quero o Neji – sussurrei.

- Tudo bem. Já está quase na hora do intervalo. Bom alunos liberados, podem sair – todos ficaram parados nos olhando – agora.

Pouco a pouco todos saíram, exceto Tenten e Naruto.

- Fiquem com ela, vou chamar o Hyuuga.

Logo depois que o professor saiu, me senti ser levantada e abraçada com força.

- Hina,está tudo bem? – Naruto praticamente berrou em meu ouvido, o que não me impediu de corar.

- E-está s-sim Naruto-kun.

- Tem certeza? – a Tenten perguntou, depois que fui colocada novamente na cadeira.

- S-sim – tentei mentir, mas pelo modo como a Tenten me olhou, não convenci. Já o Naruto começou a tagarelar falando coisas sem sentido, típico de quando está nervoso. Permiti-me sorrir miúdo, e consegui esquecer. Por alguns segundos.

**OoOoO**

Estava na cidade há poucas horas, e já estava entediado e exausto. Ô lugarzinho no fim do mundo.

E ainda tive que encontrar aquela garota patética, por culpa dela fui mandando para o Internato. Meu pai não quis entrar em detalhes, nunca me disse o que realmente aconteceu aquela noite. Fui mandado embora, antes de contarem qualquer coisa, só sei que o cara atacou o garoto e quando ia tentar fazer o mesmo com a garota, ela saiu correndo. Meu pai apenas deu a entender que o tal do Kabuto poderia vir atrás de mim, e o resultado foi ser mandado pra longe. Maldita hora que fui ajuda-la.

Ok, não me arrependo de te-la ajudado, senão ela teria morrido e o irmão dela também. Mas fazer aquela ceninha na sala, apenas para chamar atenção é demais. Garota ridícula.

**OoOo**

- Me deixem a sós com a Hina um pouco – meu irmão falou quando chegou, a Tenten lhe lançou um olhar irritado – por favor?

- Hm, tudo bem. Qualquer coisa chama a gente – ela levantou, deu um beijo no Neji, e seguiu andando, mas parou quando notou que o Naruto não a seguiu – Vamos Naruto.

- Não eu quero ficar com a Hina-chan – ele falou, com a voz dengosa, enquanto me abraçava. Corei absurdamente.

- Larga ela, Naruto – ela falou, enquanto arrastava o coitado para fora.

Ele foi gritando: Hinataa, Hinataa!! Até sair, não antes de dar um tchau super animado.

- Quando ele saiu, a sala mergulhou no mais profundo silêncio, apenas sentia o olhar de Neji sobre mim.

- Pesadelos? – ele perguntou, enquanto se sentava á minha frente.

- Sim – suspirei – novamente.

- Queria poder tirar todas as lembranças de sua mente. Me sinto incapaz sem poder fazer nada para aliviar – desabafou, desviando os orbes perolados de meu rosto.

- Não sinta – falei, e logo o abracei com força – não foi sua culpa.

- Mas... meu dever é cuidar de você, Hina. E eu falhei.

- Já conversamos sobre isso Neji. Você fez o possível, e quase morreu – falei, enquanto olhava com pesar a enorme cicatriz em seu pescoço. Muitas vezes, penso se realmente valeu a pena. Ele não deveria ter se arriscado, não valho sua vida – isso é muito mais do que qualquer pessoa faria por mim.

E ficamos alguns minutos abraçados, mergulhados em nossos pensamentos.

Enquanto encarava a cicatriz no pescoço de Neji, a única coisa em que conseguia pensar era na enorme vontade de ter morrido aquele dia. Posso ser considerada egoísta, mas não suporto ver o que provoquei em Neji, e em minha família. Eu sei, não foi minha culpa, mas não posso evitar o pensamento de que todos estariam melhores sem mim.

- Desculpa-me. – falei sem pensar.

- Pelo quê?

- Por nada – suspirei cansada, ele não merecia se sentir mais culpado – Eu te amo.

- Eu também, minha pequena.

Senti o amor por meu irmão crescer, e o buraco em meu peito também.

**

* * *

**

**N/A:** Eu sei, está uma porcaria =/

Mas com a cabeça cheia, por causa das provas, é difícil escrever algo que preste =[

Desculpem a demora *-*

Prometo que vou tentar fazer o próximo capitulo melhor 8D

**Rukia Kurosaki, Rukia-sama, Pinkuiro e any0285** - obrigada por lerem a fic lindas *-* é muito bom saber que estão lendo =D

Espero que MANDEM REVIEWS, nem que seja pra xingar O_o

Ja nee


	4. Descobertas

Ouvi alguém abrir a porta de meu quarto, e entrar rapidamente.

- Hinata? Filha, o que está fazendo em casa á essa hora? – minha mãe perguntou, quando notou que estava deitada em minha cama.

- Me senti mal, e me mandaram para casa.

- Se sentiu mal? Está doente? – ela perguntou, já colocando a mão em minha testa.

- Não foi nada demais, só estava cansada.

- Sei – ela falou, com certa desconfiança – e o Neji?

- Ficou no colégio... daqui a pouco chega em casa.

- Hm. Quer comer algo, posso fazer um lanche?

- Não, tudo bem mãe. Só quero descansar um pouco, ta?

- Claro, também vou descansar, o plantão foi exaustivo. Se precisar de algo, me chame – me deu um beijo na testa e logo saiu.

No silêncio que se seguiu, senti meu coração se apertar. Mirei o teto, enquanto sentia minha mente fervilhar.

Queria gritar, colocar pra fora tudo que estava sentindo. Talvez assim me sentisse mais... livre talvez?

Não, apenas mais calma.

Me senti sozinha.

E ao mesmo tempo culpada.

Minha família havia superado, porque eu não conseguia?

Porque sou fraca e dispensável.

Abanei a cabeça como se assim pudesse apagar meus pensamentos. Deveria ser forte, por Neji, por minha família... e principalmente, por mim.

Naquele instante fiz uma promessa a mim mesma.

Iria superar e enterrar essas lembranças.

Eu vou recomeçar.

Senti minhas pálpebras pouco a pouco se fecharem, e o sono foi tomando conta. Mas um último pensamento passou por minha mente.

E se ele voltasse?

* * *

Sai calmamente do carro, depois desse dia patético, apenas queria me deitar e dormir por horas.

- Quer que leve suas malas, sr. Uchiha? – o motorista perguntou, enquanto tirava a bagagem do porta-malas.

- Não precisa, depois venho pegar – falei, e logo entrei em casa. Nada havia mudado.

A tapeçaria, os móveis refinados, retratos de minha família... tudo exatamente igual.

Mirei o retrato pouco acima da lareira. Me permiti sorrir, verdadeiramente.

Voltei para casa, mãe.

- Bem vindo irmãozinho – ouvi a voz de meu irmão e logo alguém se jogar em cima de mim.

Nem sob pena de morte admitiria, mas senti falta desse idiota.

- Sai de cima de mim – falei, enquanto tentava levantar.

- Pare de tentar matar seu irmão, Itachi – ouvi a voz de meu pai, e levantei os olhos. Encontrei sua face, que se abria em um sorriso espontâneo. Ele estendeu a mão, que aceitei meio á contra gosto. Ainda estava magoado com ele.

- Como foi a viagem, filho? – meu pai perguntou, enquanto me acompanhava ao meu quarto, pelo canto dos olhos vi Itachi, que se esforçava para subir as escadas e trazer as malas. Dei um sorriso de lado, parece que conseguiram domar o rebelde da família.

- Foi ótimo. Seria melhor ainda, se não tivesse me mandado para lá, papai – falei com certo sarcasmo.

- Sasuke, quantas vezes tenho que explicar? – logo depois soltou um suspiro - Foi para sua segurança.

- Ta, ta, tanto faz.

- Espero que goste de seu quarto – ele apressou o passo, e abriu a porta.

Tentei não demonstrar, mas fiquei muito impressionado.

O quarto era gigante. As paredes azul e branco, faziam um contraste único com o teto, que foi pintado como o céu á noite, cheio de estrelas. Um cama redonda enorme ficava rente á parede oposta a uma porta de vidro, que dava entrada á uma sacada. Um closet embutido ali perto, recheado de roupas. Duas televisões, dvd's, videogames... afinal, tudo que não tinha no internato.

- Até que está legal – falei, tentando esconder a empolgação, e falhando miseravelmente.

- Foi o Itachi quem decorou – ele sussurrou, como se fosse um segredo – guarde suas coisas, e depois desça para comer algo – ele aumentou a voz quando o Itachi chegou, e logo saiu.

- Mas que merda Sasuke, o que tem dentro dessas malas? Pedras? – ele falou, jogou as malas em um canto qualquer e se jogou na cama.

Apenas o encarei, e logo me joguei no seu lado. Ficamos os dois, encarando o teto.

- Como foi em Tóquio?

- Um saco. Fiquei o tempo todo trancado e estudando. E como vocês se viraram por aqui? O pai te enlouqueceu, não foi?

- Você o conhece. Me fez trabalhar dia e noite. Mas valeu a pena, a fazenda cresceu muito. E agora não preciso ficar o tempo todo aqui, tenho "permissão" para sair e voltar a hora que quiser.

- Como se você já não fizesse isso antes.

- Arrume suas malas, antes que o velho entre aqui e faça um escândalo. – então se levantou de supetão, e foi em direção á porta – Merda, esqueci. Tenho que ajudar na ordenha. Nós falamos depois, tchau Sasu-chan – ele soltou esse apelido ridículo, e saiu rindo.

Olhei para as malas, e senti o sono chegar, eu não vou arrumar nada agora. Vou descer, comer algo e dormir a tarde inteira.

Fui em direção á escada, quando ouvi vozes. Ia ignorar e segui adiante, foi quando ouvi algo que me chamou atenção. Quando vi já estava perto do escritório de meu pai, e tentando ouvir a conversa.

- Conseguiu mais informações sobre o paradeiro do Yakushi ?

- Perdemos seu rastro, novamente, há poucos dias.

- Quer merda Iruka, se não fossemos amigos já o teria dispensado há muito tempo e contratado outro detetive. Cinco anos, cinco longos anos. Não é o bastante para capturar um simples bandido?

- Você sabe que não se trata de um simples bandido. Ele é muito inteligente e sabe esconder seus rastros. Nesses cinco anos o homem já estuprou e matou mais de 15 garotas. Parece que a única que não conseguiu matar foi a Hyuuga, não temos pistas, nem sabemos como está sua aparência agora. Se tivesse a chance já o teria capturado há muito tempo Fugaku. Não admito que me culpe.

- Eu sei, me desculpe. Mas vocês conseguiram descobrir algo mais?

- Sim, algumas coisas.

- Quais?

- Não havíamos notado antes, mas há um padrão. Todas as garotas atacadas por ele nos últimos anos, tinham uma grande semelhança com a senhorita Hyuuga. Todas eram morenas, e cada ano depois daquele, ele ataca garotas com a mesma idade que a Hinata teria.

- Como assim?

- Aqui. Marie Thierry, estuprada e morta em 2005, tinha 11 anos, a mesma idade de Hinata na época. Alguns meses depois, Kate Whitney, estuprada e morta em 2006, tinha 12 anos. E assim por diante não percebe?

- Isso quer dizer...

- Ele está obcecado pela Hinata. E há outra coisa preocupante.

- O quê?

- Perdemos seu rastro, em uma cidade muito próxima daqui. Parece que ele está planejando voltar para onde tudo começou. Aconselho mandar seu filho para Tóquio, novamente.

- Não, Sasuke não me perdoaria. E pelo que você falou, Yakushi está obcecado pela menina Hyuuga, meu filho está á salvo.

- Não tenha tanta certeza, ele deve culpar seu filho por não poder terminar o trabalho aquele dia. Provável que queira se vingar.

- Bom, colocarei alguns guardas para vigiar a fazenda. E contratarei um guarda-costas para o meu filho. Irei falar com o Hiashi, precisamos decidir o que fazer em relação a Hinata. Pobre garota passou por tanto, e parece que o pesadelo ainda não acabou.

Ouvi eles levantarem, então corri para meu quarto. Antes de fechar a porta, consegui ve-los se distanciarem. Suspirei, e me joguei em minha cama.

Fitei o teto, e fechei os olhos com força.

Estava sentindo um enorme remorso.

Cara, e eu culpando a garota Hyuuga por meus problemas. Não imaginava o tamanho dos dela.

Estuprada?

Eu não imaginava.

Puxei meus cabelos com força, ele poderia voltar.

Merda.

O mais estranho é que não senti medo.

Pelo menos por mim.

Alguém vai precisar cuidar da Hyuuga.

E algo me diz que deve ser eu.

* * *

**N/A:** Olá pessoas xD /leva pedrada

Eu sei... atrasei quantos meses?

Uns dois, acho.

Perdão gente, sério.

Perdi completamente a inspiração com essa fanfic, e até cogitei exclui-la. Mas a inspiração deu o ar da graça, então saiu isso.

Não está tão bom, quanto eu gostaria... mas fiz o possível.

Perdão mesmo hein.

Desculpem se há algum erro, escrevi rápido e não tenho tempo para revisar. Foi mal.

**Mishaxdeidara, pandoraff93, Pinkuiro, Rukia-sama, any0285, Spacer Hitsugaya k3, Asakura Yumi** – Obriigada pelas reviews lindas, é muito bom saber que alguém está lendo e gostando dessa fic... messmo que a autora seja uma tonga e demora meio século para postar. Obriigada mesmo, de coração.

Bom, não vou prometer nada, mas vou tentar não atrasar tanto o próximo capitulo.

Ja nee


End file.
